


I Would Say Something: But You're Rated PG-13

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jason's R-Rated Mouth, M/M, Redslade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Jason Todd was an enigmaDylan Slade was a kind soulThey're in loveNothing could stop that





	I Would Say Something: But You're Rated PG-13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



-Jason Todd was an enigma-

Something Dylan discovered roughly two weeks into their relationship. He was mysterious, dark, brooding, but that just made Dylan love him more.

From the black hair with a dyed white streak, to his blue eyes, to the constant black leather jackets that Jason wore; Dylan was head-over-heels in love. Jason also loved Taylor Swift for some reason, always singing something of hers, pretty much the real life version of "I Did Something Bad"

"I never trust a narcissist  
But they love me  
So I play 'em like a violin  
And I make it look oh so easy  
'Cause for every lie I tell them  
They tell me three  
This is how the world works  
Now all he thinks about is me

I can feel the flames on my skin  
Crimson red paint on my lips  
If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing  
I don't regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming

They say I did something bad  
Then why's it feel so good?  
They say I did something bad  
But why's it feel so good?  
Most fun I ever had  
And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
It just felt so good, good"

-Dylan Slade was an kind soul-  
And God help anyone who looked at him wrong. Jason was severely protective of his boyfriend to the point of insanity-filled rage. With his bleached blond hair, blue eyes, and skinny frame, Jason couldn't help it, he was in love.


End file.
